


闯入

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 当Frank带着行李箱按响Carl家的门铃





	

**Author's Note:**

> *角色属于作品，ooc属于我

“你比大多数人都要聪明。”  
“但大多数人在知道我的身份后都对我厌恶有加，比如这个办公室。”  
“会变好的，相信我。”  
“这是个谎言吗？还是你觉得能在一夕之间扭转他们的看法？”  
“时间、耐心、真诚。”  
“有趣的提议，周末想去芝加哥吗？我可以带家属免费搭乘航班。”  
“想都别想。”

单身汉的公寓并不宽敞，尤其是在多住进了一个人的时候。  
出于对FBI安排低廉月租房间的厌恶，Frank打包了自己全部行李，按响了Carl家的门铃。他穿着詹姆士邦德同款西服，甚至袖口是一排罕见的塑料纽扣。  
“你想用另外一种方式回经济犯罪科报道吗？”  
“不，Carl，我只是帮韦斯莱太太解决了她们家店铺的潜在问题，这是谢礼。”Frank摊手，“她太热情了，你应该知道。”  
“好吧，重要的是，你为什么会出现在这里？”Carl一手按在门把上一手撑着门框，好让Frank无法闯入也不能看清屋内的情况。  
“我只是想换个更好的环境。”Frank像是闻到是什么往前探了探头，“你在煎薄饼吗？我的意思是我也会，我可以分担家务、房租。”  
“我会给部门打电话让他们尽量安排别的地方，但你要清楚FBI是有预算规定的。”Carl看到他年轻的面孔变得沮丧，但仍然推开了越靠越近的脑袋。  
“如果你愿意，这个情况会不一样。Please，Carl。”  
突兀的铃声打断他们的对话，Frank表示他可以等待，趁着Carl转头的瞬间挤进了公寓并好习惯地为安全着想关好了门。在Carl的不满和Frank的催促中，前者还是电话为上先接了起来，并无声地告诉Frank等下再收拾他。  
一通家庭电话，女儿Grace难得给他信息，她要在毕业典礼上作为学生代表发言。Carl的笑意和幸福感隔着数米Frank也能深切感受到。  
“那是我女儿。”结束电话的Carl指着Frank旁边的照片说道。照片是很多年前拍的，深色头发的小姑娘扑在Carl身上，一派温馨。“在她四岁的夏天。”  
“我见过她，很漂亮，还是学校里的拉拉队长。你放心，她是个很活泼的女孩，有很多朋友。”  
“你说什么？”  
“就是你想的那样，我去过芝加哥。”Frank手里捧着刚才被Carl抛在一边的薄饼，自顾自地咬了一口。  
“你对她出手了吗？”在女儿的事情上面，Carl有些迟疑。  
“不，怎么可能，她还未成年！我是个遵纪守法的FBI！”Frank双手举高，故作投降状。  
“见鬼吧！”Carl放下原本挽起的袖口，用叉子卷起薄饼递到嘴边，“嗯，味道不错。你跟她聊过吗？”  
“我说是你的同事，还以你的名义送了份礼物给她。放心，只是普通小女孩的玩意儿，不会超过你工资承受范围。”Frank调皮地眨眨眼，说：“我确信我有能力胜任厨师工作，即使在高级餐厅里。”  
“你应该先经过我的同意。”  
“第一，如果在去芝加哥之前问你，你会把我监视起来；第二，如果我在芝加哥打电话问你，你会马上飞过来押送我回监狱。”  
“第三，你现在告诉我……”  
“你不会告发我。”Frank自信满满，咬着舌尖像小孩子一样笑着期待表扬。  
“对了，”他把餐盘放在茶几上，打开自己的行李箱，“这是Grace送你的。”Carl接过他手中的东西，看上去是手工课的作业产物，用好几种颜色的编制线串成的短绳，虽然并不是很理解女孩子的审美，但他还是默默地把它扣在了钥匙上。  
“我一般早上七点起床，但愿我们的闹钟一致。”Frank把一只古典设计的小闹钟摆到桌上。  
“不好意思，话题进行到哪里了？”Carl不认为自己有时间快进功能。  
“别这样，你看，去年圣诞节你一个人坐在办公室，对吗？连续十几年圣诞节都只有一个人，那该多寂寞。”  
“圣诞节里真正需要陪伴的人不是我。”  
Frank看着他：“你想，如果待在那栋阴暗的小楼里，你会放心吗？”  
“我一直都信任你。”Carl坐到他对面。  
“我不是你的孩子，对吗？”  
沉默了很久，在Frank以为Carl会起身将他赶走的时候，他听见自己期待的答案：“当然，你不是。”

“这个荷兰的飞天大盗潜逃美国？我们会接手这个案子吗？”  
“即使接手，那也是我，你只负责在办公室里分析造假的支票。”  
“我需要出外勤，不然我什么都看不出来！”  
“你以前没这个毛病，如果有必要我会给你预约眼科医生。”  
“别这样好吗？”  
“如果你能从我狭小的单人沙发上下去我会更好。”

FIN.


End file.
